Beauty and the Beast
by sakurabloomsasuke
Summary: AU. A decent story about Itachi x OC. Story where he's Beauty and she's Beast. "Doushita no?" "Why do most guys only judge on outer appearances. Why do girls have to look down deeper? It's unfair! Well, I guess it's only fair that someone beautiful would deserve someone else just as equally beautiful. I'll love a man who says my eyes are beautiful!" "Kirei na me desu."


** PROLOGUE:**

** There's such a difference in Beijing and Tokyo. Today, somehow, the air feels a bit nostalgic.  
It's been forever since I've acquainted my old recollections of him.****I guess on days like these, ********they remind me most of my prior life in Toky**o. 

**My old memories of him stay silent. But there are times when they drown me. **

** I hate to admit it, but, ...I miss Uchiha-san...**

** ...My memories of you are bittersweet.**

**YEARS AGO**

It was a pleasant autumn day to go outside and enjoy the feel of the cool breeze. The leaves had started turning a golden copper color. The buildings were huge, compared to a tiny shop, located between the two huge buildings: It was a dango shop. Inside, a girl in a blue and yellow uniform, with an apron on, happened to be wiping the window of the baked goods. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Lately, she'd wanted to go somewhere, to have fun and relieve stress. This daily routine bored her to death, but paid her bills. But it would be nice if she had the chance to do something besides working. She was in a partying mood, but with work and bills to pay, she didn't have enough of her fortunes to squander. She checked her watch. '_Only ten more minutes before I'm off work_', she sighed.

**_Riiiing~!_ **The doorbells chimed.

So, while busy cleaning the tables, she imagined herself packing her clothes, arriving at the airport, and swimming at the wonderful blue beaches of Okinawa. She had wanted to go there last year, but due to unforeseen circumstances, she couldn't go. It was her dream vacation, and there was nothing better to kill time for her than to daydream. '_Hmm, it'd also be nice if a handsome looking man just walked in and swept me off my feet, claiming to be my fiance_' she busily daydreamed. '_Much like a shoujo-'_

"Hello? Earth to Chieru!" a feminine voice yelled out. "This has been the fifth time I've called you now."

The girl flinched at the sight of a hand waving in her face, which snapped her out of daydreaming. "What is it?"

She handed Chieru some sort of paper while pouting. Chieru arched an eyebrow. She looked and they were tickets. "Huh? Why are you giving me these tickets? I thought you wanted to go to the glamball?"

Her friend flipped out her lavender strands furiously before she sat down next to the girl. "Yeah, but my boyfriend told me that he had really important plans and I don't want to lag on him!" She gave out a frustrated sigh.

Chieru laughed, "Seriously? But you entered at LEAST two hundred letters in the raffle for these tickets!"

"I know! That's why I'm giving it to you because you've been dying to go somewhere and~", a sly grin crawled on her face.

She shook her head. "And it says ticket for two. I don't have a date."

Abruptly, the lavender haired girl arose. "Well, you can go alone! Try to have fun once in awhile!" She looked over to the right and waved to her boyfriend. "See ya Monday!"

Chieru waved her hand, as her friend left with her blue-flaming haired boyfriend.

_**Riiing~!**_

When she got off work, she gave out a sigh before boarding the city bus.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to do something new this weekend. That dress that I bought, that's been sitting in the closet, can finally be used for something now_.' She smiled to herself.

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

She was excited to be attending a party. She couldn't wait to see such beautiful things, and above all, the delicious food that would be made, awaiting her arrival.

The hours were used up on making herself look extravagant, or what she could afford. She curled her frizzy hair, which took 2 whole hours, and makeup was another hour long. She was a decent girl with a decent face, but not a pleasant one. In order to make her look prettier, she had to powder that face, but not to the extent of a clown. She wasn't confident, but makeup had always made her feel better and prettier. If anything, she'd always felt like a different person behind the facade, a person that had been given strength and confidence.

**SATURDAY EVENING**

Chieru arrived at the luxurious Peninsula Hotel. It was even more gorgeous than she imagined with its sky scraping golden lights against the blue sky, she felt like she was in a Cinderella story.

She pushed opened large, lacquered wooden doors carved with intricate designs. The inside of the room was just as intricately designed like the doors. Lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling, roses of all colors decorated the hallways and stairs. There was a live orchestra being played on stage. And from the entrance, any person could see the gorgeously lit patio outside. Her coffee eyes widened just a bit. There were more people than she had imagined who all dressed elegantly and lavishly. The women wore sparkling diamonds with their luxurious dresses, and the men chattered with smiles on their faces with wine glasses in their hands. She pleated her dress and tucked in her curled chestnut brown hair. '_Am I too out of place_?' she thought a bit worried.

Putting aside all her doubts, she strode in the grand room with confidence. She hadn't bought the 98 dollar dress for nothing. She had even decided to go all out, by wearing her most expensive three inch heels. This was the best she looked all year because it wasn't exactly an appropriate dress code to be wearing clothes as such in a dumpling shop. Her simple, loose and creamy pink dress complimented her fair skin well.

From the entrance, she could smell the aroma of the delicious appetizers, and casually, she made her way over to the appetizers tables.

_'What's a party without the food? I'm only here for the food'_, she thought quietly to herself.

Here and there, she nibbled on a few of them, picking them with the toothpicks offered.

She made a sour face. '_Gross_._ Isn't rich food supposed to taste good? Hmh! Cheap rich people!_'

She grabbed a wonton and ate it. It tasted good. She grabbed two gyozas onto her plate and ate with a smile. '_Gawd. This is so gooood_!'she continued munching. If she wasn't in public, she'd be having a full food orgasm right now. It was really that tasty.

A waiter with wine glasses on a plate, came out from the kitchen doors. She grabbed herself a glass of wine, and surprisingly, to her astonishment, it actually tasted good and fruity. Most wine, she knew from experience, smelled and tasted like stinky shoes and rotten apples. Chieru gulped down the glass as if it couldn't quench her thirst. With each passing waiter, she replaced the full with the empty wine glass. She loved fruity drinks.

Unknowingly, a pair of scarlet eyes laid on her. He had caught notice of her because of her awkward entrance.

He was a young man, no more than twenty-seven. His tresses of black were gathered neatly into a ponytail. He wore a highly recognizable Brioni tux, along with a Rolex watch.

He composedly sat on a chair with his elbows up on the table. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he stared at the interesting young woman. Her head cocked to the side slightly and her eyes tilted upwards, she was tediously taking a bite.

He stood up and serenely walked over. Courageously, he tapped the back of her shoulder. Her head turned around, as curls of chestnut brown swung at his chest.

"Miss, do you find the food to your liking?"

In Chieru's time, it paused entirely, but in reality, it only happened for a mere 15 seconds.

It was one of those moments, much like a romance movie, where time stopped. Everything was slow motioned. The moment was cosmic when he looked into her warm brown eyes and she looked into his ruby ones accented with long black lashes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her soft pink lips were parted. Her lashes were fake but there to accent her beautiful eyes.

Only one thought went in through her head. In the case that she was normal, she might've turned to stone. But she wasn't drunk or sober.

In that moment, she studied his handsome and sculpted face. His marble skin was flaxen and he was well groomed. He seemed soft and gentle.

_'Who is this hot guy?_' Slowly, she led up her hand to his cheek. He was a bit surprised by the action. Just then, she pinched him hard.

"Hey! Nice watch! How much did you pay for that knock off? I bet you got it at a good price!" She pointed to his wrist and then took another gulp at her wine. "You know who's running this party? Well, if you do, tell them that the food sucks! Freakin' cheap rich people!"

He looked at her strangely, as if mentally taking down note of what she was saying and doing.

"Miss, I'd advise you to take a seat, since the conference is going to begin." He put his hand behind her and gently guided her to a nearby seat.

"Oh right! Thank you~!" she happily sung still holding her plate of food and wine glass in hand.

'_This girl has had one too many drinks_', he thought to himself.

He immediately went onstage to begin the conference.

"If I may have everyone to take their seats, I'd like to begin. Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope that you are all enjoying the banquet so far."

People applauded and there were shouts of agreements.

"Straight to business then? As President of Uchiha Traveling Agency, I, Uchiha Itachi, has decided to take an important measure, into dealing with our clients across the world. We are all gathered here to converse with open minds and creative energy. During the past three years, we have seen a great decrease in clients choosing our agency, and therefore a great decrease in profit. Internationally, Uchiha Corporation would like to make its name be known world wide, by having the best of the best. But in order to gain what is needed, we need to delve into the minds of our travelers, to know what best suits their needs and how to best accommodate them. I am hereby proposing that it is of necessary importance that your company must involve yourself directly with the experience as those who travel under the Uchiha Traveling Agency. Once we gain that knowledge, we can apply it to the system and create a most wonderful overall experience for all travelers..."

As the man continued to talk, Chieru started feeling sleepier. But everytime she saw a waiter, she replaced the filled with the empty.

Before she became unconscious, she had felt a slight warmth covering her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Her body felt as if it were floating on air. She awoke to a large soft bed in the middle of a Princess' room. The bed she was on could fit 6 more people. Suddenly something hammered at her brain. All her five senses were barely crawling back to her body. She could see a bright light coming from surrounding windows. It irritated her that she was woken up with bright rays of light.

She woke up, feeling extremely groggy from all that wine she drank. "Agh, stupid hangover." She clutched her head and tried to look around.

A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Oh good. You're awake." He said. _'Perfect timing'_, she thought awkwardly.

A handsome young man with a low ponytail entered the room. He stood by the bed and handed her a glass cup of translucent liquid. "Here, have some lemon tea. It'll help."

"Thank you", she said shyly. She didn't bother looking at the man, her vision wasn't even two percent full. She grabbed the cup and placed it in her hand. Squinting back to the man she asked, "But who are you and where am I?"

He placed a hand at his lip, as if to concentrate. "That's no good. Well, how 'bout this? Oboeteimasu ka?" He lifted a white collar shirt with a large orange stain.

She squinted harder and literally felt her world shatter into pieces. From the appetizers to the taxi ride: _'I threw up on him last night when he took me home! Oh my gawd… I'm such a total klutz!_' Her face turned red at the remembrance of the previous night. "Oh, yeah…. Sorry about that", she said apologetically. It hit her like a meteor and gave her a reality check.

She looked away and rapidly drank the tea. Wanting to get out of this place, she wiped her lips and placed the glass on the bed and pushed the bedcovers aside. "Well, I'd better get going." She took a step off the bed and immediately tripped.

Either her senses hadn't fully recovered yet, or the bed stood quite tall from the ground. He caught her in his arms and she was next to his firm chest.

The firmness of his chest and his arms made her immediately blush a red beet color and turn part stone. She had never been this close to ANY man, much less a handsome and sturdy one, such as he.

"I'm good. I'm good", she spoke nervously, while pushing him away.

He gave her a smile and offered to take her home, but she refused.

**UCHIHA CORP: PRESIDENT'S OFFICE**

Itachi stood at the door, standing quietly. A sexy blonde, walked up to him, enveloping her arms onto his. "Babe, I can't believe you let her go home like that."

"Gomen Lisa. Not right now", he whispered monotonously.

Collectively and reflectively, he walked back into his office.

He sat in his chair and dialed a number.

"Ah, it's me. Weren't the special tickets given to foreign residents? Aa. Souka."


End file.
